War of Revenge
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Nico and his step-sister have a war for revenge. ends in several trips to the hospital, buttery floor, headaches, snappy immortals, embarssment, annoyence, broken bones, laughing at each other, yelling, and Hades knows what else.
1. Victim: Amanda

**I thought of this during some of the free time at the horse camp I went to, yet it really has nothing to do with horses, except one chapter, maybe. **

**WARNING: ****Some of the stuff in this story is disgusting and may be disturbing to some readers. I will give warnings on the bad ones, and as another warning, I did not think of all these. Credit is given to friends, and friends of friends. **

**PLEASE READ: ~****there will be a chapter later on for readers to give ideas. Please don't give ideas earlier then that chapter. **

**it is highly suggest that while reading this story, you do not drink too much water, milk, whatever. It might break your computer and/or phone if you spit it out. **

**cake is good. **

_Nico has been from home to home, since Persephone made Hades put him in a school, and therefore, for adoption by anyone able to see through the mist. The home he is with now has girl his age, and a mother, but the dad was killed in the army. Nico does not get along very well with his step-sister, and doesn't like his step-mother, although she tries her best to be nice to him. _

AMANDA'S POV (His step-sister)

I was in the bathroom, doing my make-up and hair, which usually I'm not so into. But I was going to the mall later with some friends, because this cute boy was going there. It was 10:45, and of course, my lazy step-brother was going to sleep the weekend away. I know he's supposed to be a son of Hades, but you would think he's a son of Hypnos with how much he sleeps. Maybe he just stays up all night going to parties, or messing around outside with his sword.

I jumped when there was pounding on the door.

"Hurry up!" I heard Nico's voice, muffled by the door and sleepiness.

"No! I was here first, so I can hurry up when I feel like it!" I snapped back while I sat on the counter and painted my nails.

"Oh, come on! I'll only be a minute, then you can go back in and waste time with stupid stuff like make-up!" hehehe…he was annoyed already.

"Hmmmmmmmm….nope!" I moved on to clip my toe nails, then paint them, and give them a second coat.

"I need to use the bathroom! You can do your make up somewhere else!"

"If you have to go so bad, then just go in the yard. Mom won't care if she doesn't catch you."

"It's pouring rain, you idiot. And there's no where to go in the backyard without being seen!"

"So shadow travel somewhere!"

"I get nauseous when I shadow travel right after I wake up!"

"_Everything_ makes you nauseous!" well, not everything, but it seemed like it. This kid has the weakest stomach, I have ever seen. But really you can't blame him for a weak stomach. Ever since he was hospitalized for almost six months because of a really bad infection in his stomach that kept coming back, he's had a very sensitive stomach. But the infection nearly killed him more the five times, because he couldn't eat anything, and was in so much pain, and on so many medications, his body almost couldn't handle it. So now, almost constantly, as least once a week, he would go to the nurse with terrible stomach aches, and sometimes even sent home if it was bad enough.

I felt bad for him then, but now he just uses it for an excuse. 'My stomach hurts, let me in the bathroom!', or 'I have a stomach ache, and feel like I will throw up if I go in the car!', and my favorite one 'my stomach hurts….i don't want to go anywhere!'. That's my favorite, because we usually go for ice cream after going somewhere.

"So? That all the more reason to let me use the bathroom!"

"All well! You can pee yourself, no one will care!" I continued to happily paint my nails.

"No one makes you wait for the bathroom in the morning!" he complained.

"It's almost noon."

"Key word being 'almost'."

"It's eleven fifty eight."

"Exactly. Still eleven, not yet twelve. Now let me in!" he pounded on the door again.

"Why are you pounding on the door like that?" I heard mom scold at him. She was annoyed with him since he had talked back to her, and actually cursed at her in Greek and Italian, and a little English too.

"She won't get out of the bathroom, and I have to use it!" he growled. I heard her sigh.

"Amanda, you've been in there for a while now. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Im painting my nails. I have to get ready for the mall."

"That's not until three o'clock. You can give up a few minutes for your brother to get in there."

"But my hair has to dry, my nails have to dry, and I have to have the right make-up and dress!"

"And you have to remember that your brother is a boy. Meaning he can't hold it as long as a girl can, because girls are so much better." Mom said.

"Not true!" Nico argued. We ignored him. But that's what mom always said. Girls were smarter, stronger, and so much more awesome then boys. Boys were for the dirty work, while girls rule over them. I sighed.

"And if he can't hold it until you finish in there, and he pees on the floor, you'll be cleaning it." she added.

"Fine." I sighed again; I didn't want to clean up after him. So I unlocked the door and walked out, but was barely out of the door before he pushed me out of the way, and slammed the door. That jerk.

NICO'S POV

After I finished what I went in there for, I decided to get back at her. Cabin 11 would've been proud. I filled a cup with some warm water from the sink, and found some yellow food coloring –don't ask why it was in the bathroom. After dripping some food coloring in the cup, I put a little soap in it to make tiny bubbles. I poured it on the floor where I know Amanda had been standing, so it would look like she peed on the floor. And because she was wearing a dress, it was all the more believable.

So when I opened the door, I loudly announced "Amanda peed on the floor!"

"No I didn't!" she protested as soon as I said it.

"You were in there before me, and I know for sure I didn't pee on the floor." I said.

"Mom!" she called.

"Wimp." I rolled my eyes. She _always _calls for her mom.

"What is it now?" her mom sighed, coming back into the hallway with a dish towel.

"He said I peed on the floor, when I didn't!" she pointed at me. I slapped her hand.

"Don't point at me."

"Nico, stop it. And if she peed on the floor –and I don't think she did- then why didn't you say anything when you first went in there?" she asked.

"Because I had to go badly." I defended myself. She opened the door, and then made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Nico, it smells like soap, not pee."

"I use a lot of soap when I wash my hands."

Then she went over to the yellow puddle, dipped her hand in it, and smelled it.

"This is soapy water."

"What if it wasn't? That would've been disgusting."

And then she smacked me on the back of my head. My mind flashed back to the war with the titans, and I forgot that it ended. So I went on the defensive, and pulled my sword from the shadows, and spun around, all in a few minutes. But then I came back to reality, and my face turned red.

"Freak." Amanda muttered. She knew about me being a son of Hades –her mom did too-, and she knew about the Titan war. But she had never been there, and she doesn't get how being in a war –especially at the age I was- scars people for life.

"Clean it up, then go to your room!" her mom snapped at me.

"I don't have a room!" I snapped back. I had to share a room with Amanda. And she just _had_ to have top bunk! And she snores.

Her mom raised her hand to strike at me again, but I just made my way past her and took a rag to clean it with. But when she left, and Amanda came in to finish her make-up crap, I got a better idea. When she wasn't looking, I dunked the rag into the toilet –it wasn't the cleanest toilet ever- knowing she would ask for one.

"I need a rag." She said, looking at some smeared something on her face.

"Here." I handed her the one I had put in the toilet, then left the room and went back to my bed. A few minutes later, I heard her scream. Revenge is nice.

**The next chapters will be better! Please review!**


	2. Victim: Nico

**Im not sure how many people will read this, but im bored, and wanna type in this. **

**This chapter may be a bit painful for Nico fans. But I honestly don't care, because I love annoying my favorite characters, Nico being one of them. **

AMANDA'S POV

It was around lunch time, and mom had let Nico come back out, saddly. He had come out green-faced, as he normally was when it smelled like soup. Why the smell makes him feel sick, no one knows. It just does. And mom was making soup for dinner, but she had this old family recipe, and the soup would take all day to cook. So instead of eating lunch, Nico just sat on the couch and watched TV, trying not to get sick. I found this whole this funny.

And while he was sitting on the couch, an idea began to grow in my mind. I had the best idea to get back at him for throwing a rag at me that he had dipped in the toilet. And this wouldn't get me puked on! Long story short, he annoyed me once when he first moved in, and so I put a pot of soup in front of him, and he puked all over me. You would think with him being Italian and Italian people have really good food, and make really good food, that he would like the smell of soup. But he doesn't. Though, he did make some really good chicken noodle soup once, but he his nose was all stuffy because he had a bad cold. Of course, he had been careful to wash his hands every time he sneezed, because he's a clean freak.

But still, back to my wonderful plan. I waited until he fell asleep with the remote in his hand. What a nerd. When I was sure he was asleep, I went into our room and dug through his dresser. Really, one of my friends thought of this idea, and I had just remembered it. As much as it disgusted me to touch his boxers, I removed every single pair in his dresser, along with all his pants. Of course, I'd have to get the ones he was wearing today, but I'll get those when he goes to take a shower later. I quickly replaced his underwear with some that were two sizes smaller, but had the same pattern (he had two pairs that weren't all black….one was black with Gir in his robot form, and the other was gray with gothic looking sponge bob on them). All the others were black. How the heck I managed to find the same patterns was beyond me.

This would work perfectly, because Nico hates skinny jeans, and all this would be too small for him, so he would be really uncomfortable. Hehehe….my evil plan was perfect. About an hour later though, he was awake, and moody.

"Im going to take a shower. Anyone needs the bathroom?" he asked, digging through his dresser for clean clothes.

"Nope. But hand the clothes you're wearing now out so i can put them in the wash." I called in. doing the wash was always my job. Mom was already worried that Nico might break the washer. Instead, he got to do the dishes. It was easy enough for him.

After he found clothes, and was in the bathroom, he handed the ones he was wearing out (good thing he had a towel on), before closing the door. Instead of putting his clothes in the washer, I hid them with the rest of his clothes. Maybe now the idiot won't mess with me anymore…

NICO'S POV

"WHO THE HECK MESSED WITH MY CLOTHES!" I yelled as I walked out of the bathroom. Of course, because of how tight these were on me, it was painful to walk normally. So I had to walk all weird-like. Amanda just started laughing, while her mom just gave us weird looks. I clenched my fists and glared at her.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"In your dresser. Duh." She said.

"The ones that fit me, you idiot! These are WAY too small!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that earlier!" she retorted.

"I could always just borrow a pair of your pants, and not wear boxers until I get the right ones back." I stated as if I was actually thinking about that.

"No you're not! I don't want your smelly butt in my pajamas!" she exclaimed.

"Then give me back mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

This was so much like an argument I had with Bianca back in Westover. Except, that was over a cupcake that I wanted, but it was 6 at night, and I wasn't aloud to have sugar that late. But I got the cupcake anyway. I just waited until Bianca was sleeping.

"Well, im gonna hate wearing pink, but that's better then nothing." And I started to walk towards our room. And then she tackled me to the ground.

"You are NOT wearing my clothes!" she yelled in my ear.

"Then give me back mine!" I demanded, trying to push her off. She pulled my hair.

"No!"

I yanked her hair back, hard. "Give me my clothes!" wow, I sound like some Aphrodite kid. That's terrible!

"Go die in a hole!" she screamed at me. We paused.

"Well, that's a stupid thing to say. I get a free pass to Elysium either way." I said. Then we continued our fight,

"Hey! Stop it right now!" Her mom came over yelling, pulled Amanda off me.

"WHAT has gotten into you two? And what in the world are you wearing? I thought you hated skinny jeans."

"I do hate them! Tell her to give my clothes back!"

"I don't have them!

"Yes you do!"

"HEY! Stop it, both of you! Nico, your clothes are in the wash right now. You'll get them when they're dry. Amanda, don't give your brother skinny jeans. They just don't look right on him."

Of course. She goes easy on her, and yells at me. Then I smelt the soup. Oh, I hate that smell. And she must've spelt some on her shirt, because that smell was too strong to come the kitchen. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Im skipping dinner." I grumbled, then turned back toward the room I was forced to share with Amanda, and before she could tackle me again (she started to come after me after her mom left), I flopped onto my bed, with my pillow over my wet hair.

"Give my clothes back. I know they're not in the wash." I grumbled, the pillow muffling my voice. She sat on my back, and I grunted.

"Nope."

"But these hurt. They're WAY to small." I lifted my head.

"All well. Maybe next time you'll think before thrown a rag at me after you dipped it in the toilet." She said.

"Im gonna dip your head in the toilet if you don't give me my clothes back." I grumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I can't feel my-"

"DON'T finish that sentence." She interrupted. I inwardly smirked. One way to get her to do something, was to gross her out. And she found the male body disgusting.

"Im GOING to finish that sentence, if you don't get me my clothes. Maybe even change the screensaver on your computer." I stated.

"EWW! You're disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Get me my clothes, and I'll have no reason to be disgusting!"

"What does clothes have to do with being disgusting.

"I can always sleep naked."

"EWWW! Nico, you're DISGUSTING!" she smacked the back of my head.

"Get me my clothes!"

"No."

"Are you SURE you don't want to get my clothes."

"…."

"I hear girl pajamas can be comfortable sometimes…."

"Who told you that?"

"I know weird people."

"Clearly."

"Can I have my clothes back? If I go in the bathroom to pee, I won't be able to get these stupid things called 'skinny jeans' back up. They're too tight."

"Ugh. I can't believe I share a room with you.

**Hehehe…the next chapter will have Amanda as the victim! Ha-ha! I win!**


	3. Victim: Amanda 2

**I can't find anything wrong with this chapter. Except maybe Amanda being mad, but who honestly cares? Because I certainly don't. **

**VICTIM: AMANDA**

Nico's POV

I rolled over on my bed so I was facing the wall. Amanda was always loud in the morning for whatever reason. Maybe it was because she was jealous because I was staying here instead of school. But to tell the truth, I would rather be going to school then staying home sick. I had thrown up twice last night because I had to at least sit at the table during dinner, and eat _something_. All because Amanda's mom was raised that way, and didn't like it if someone didn't sit at the table because they just felt nauseous.

Of course, with the stupid smell of that stupid soup made me _too_ nauseous. But all well. Now I had a chance to come up with a way to get back at Amanda. Oh, and I got my clothes back. So I don't have to sleep without boxers that fit! See? You can get ANYTHING from Amanda if you gross her out. I think I got a muffin from her one time too…..but that was a while ago. LONG before the hospital. Maybe it was that muffin that gave me the infection. And that was at least a year and half ago.

If only I had top bunk…I could really get her good that way. Wait! I got an idea….yes, what a wonderful idea. Let's see her beat this one. I am now smirking evilly.

AMANDA'S POV

"So where's your brother?" Sara asked as we walked to class. She was my best friend, and had the biggest crush on Nico.

"Home."

"Why? He's not going back to hospital, is he?" she fretted. She was completely devastated when I told her he was in the hospital, and might not make it.

"No. he was a little sick last night, and so mom let him stay home. I find it stupid though, he only got sick because of the smell of soup, for whatever reason. How does smell soup make someone so sick?" I replied.

"I don't know. Tell him I hope he feels better though! Even though I'm going to your house after school…"

"Who invited you to my house?"

"I did."

"Oh. Okay."

School was boring. We didn't do anything new at all. It was _soooo_ boring. We walked back to my house, and put our stuff by the door.

"We're home!" I called. Mom looked over from the kitchen.

"Hi girls. Try to be quiet when you go in your room. I think Nico went to lay down."

"He's ALWAYS laying down." I pointed out. It really does seem that way. He's lazy. I lead Sarah into the room I was forced to share with the rat that is known as my step-brother. And Nico wasn't there. His bed was made (he's such a neat freak), and there was no sign of him. I was about to call his name, thinking he was just trying to scare us after I switched all his clothes. Which was _really_ funny until mom made us go to bed, and he had no pajamas, and mom couldn't find a pair of boxers that weren't too big, or too small. Then I got in trouble.

But anyway, just before I called his name, Sarah and I were pelted with raw eggs. At 50 eggs smacked into us before I snapped out of my shock, and the eggs stopping flying.

"I'm _soo_ going to kill him." I growled under my breath. This was my favorite shirt! And now it's completely covered in raw egg.

"NICO!" I yelled. A gun that looked like a water gun –but it shot eggs- dropped to the ground.

"I think he left." Sarah commented after I searched the whole house for him.

"He is SO going to pay…." I growled.

"I don't like that look on your face….."

"Whats the best brand of nail polish?"


	4. Victim: Nico 2

**I know that this is probably a going to be a stupid chapter, but it will get better as I update more. **

**This will really annoy Nico.**

**Which I find very amusing.**

Amanda's POV

I will never understand how this kid can manage to sit through dinner when he's barely awake. I must give him credit for that. Really, Nico had been in the shadows and avoiding me since he shot me and Sarah with eggs, which was around 4 this afternoon ((school starts at 7:50, our bus comes around 5:48, and we get out at 2:47, but we have a really long bus ride, with kids normally yelled and throwing things at Nico while calling him an emo kid, and that kept me from getting any sleep on the bus.). sure, he stayed home today because of his little vomiting fit yesterday, but that doesn't mean I didn't wake him up at 5:00am.

So he could barely keep his eyes open during dinner, and almost fell asleep with his fork half way to his mouth. Me and Sarah couldn't help giggling every now and then when he would do something stupid because of his weariness. He scooped the potatoes with his fork, but totally missed his mouth and hit his chin instead.

"Nico, go to bed before you end up poking your eye out. You can eat later." Mom said, and you could tell that she was trying not to laugh. Nico yawned, and got up, walking into the bathroom to brush teeth and get the food off his face. The time of my revenge was approaching.

I hurried to finish dinner, and then I and Sarah went into the room I shared with Nico. He was out cold, half way under the blankets, sleeping in only his underwear –as he always does- and drooling slightly on his pillow. I had to slap my hand over Sarah's mouth to keep her from screaming like a fan girl. Really, I'm almost positive that this girl dreams of seeing Nico shirtless. How can she though? He's so thin, and scrawny, and so _pale._ I can't imagine why _anyone _would find him hot.

But, he does have a baby-ish expression sometimes when he sleeps. Just an odd, almost peaceful look to him. Unless he's sick, and having a nightmare. And it's so different then from when he's awake, with his hair in his eyes so you can hardly see them, and just the dead look to him. When he's sleeping, you can somewhat see him as a normal human being.

"Sarah, I swear, if you wake him up…" I growled at her.

"He is _sooooooo_ hot!" she exclaimed quietly.

"You must have low expectations then."

"Do you think we could get him to roll onto his back?"

"Sarah!" I snapped/whispered at her.

"Sorry."

We walked forward, and I grabbed his hand and moved it away from the rest of him. Seriously, this kid sleeps with his hands either under his pillow, tangled in blankets, or against his sides. Under his pillow is understandable. But against his sides and tangled in blankets? He's such a freak. Oh, and sometimes, really only when he's extreamly tired and worn out, falls asleep before he plans, or not at home, his arms will be spread out and hang off the bed.

Careful to keep him from waking up, I pulled hot pink nail polish from my pocket. Sarah wasn't much of a help –she was too busy looking at Nico. So I quickly painted one hand, then carefully turned him onto his side, and pulled his other arm over so I could get his other hand. Sarah was smart enough to smack her hand over her own mouth to keep from screaming.

I only shook my head and quickly painted his nails, and looked at Sarah.

"Where are the little heart gems?" I whispered to her.

"Right here." she handed them to me, and I stuck them on his nails. Knowing he would most likely be in that position for half the night, I left, and dragged Sarah out behind me.

THE NEXT DAYS….

"WHO PAINTED MY NAILS?" the loud yelling startled me out of bed, and I almost fell.

"NICO!" I snapped at him. The temperature in the room quickly dropped, and his glare was enough to scare the life out of anyone.

"WHY are my nails pink, and WHY do they have hearts on them?" he demanded, pinning me to the wall.

"WHY did you pelt me and Sarah with eggs?" I flashed back.

"NICO! Come out here, and take your take you pills!" Mom called. He growled in frustration, but turned and stormed out of the room, the coldness leaving with him. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He's bad enough in the mornings as it is, but when he's also angry in the mornings, he's a living nightmare. Not like those little nightmares where an alien kidnaps you and says he's your uncle, but like a really scary one. **(A/N: I've actually had a nightmare once where I was kidnapped by an alien who said he was my uncle. Really, I bit his head because my parents weren't waking up when I was screaming, and then he said "Come now, don't bite your uncle" in this really creepy voice….I PROMISE, I DON'T THINK I HAVE AN ALIEN FOR AN UNCLE! And this happened when I was 4 or something…)**

The whole day at school, Nico was teased, laughed at, and made fun of for having bright pink nails. So he was ready to kill someone by the time we got on the bus in the afternoon. I was saddly stuck sitting next to him on the bus, as always. And with how much he's teased on the bus, it was just making everything worse. They threw paper at his head, along with pens, pencils, and anything else they could find. Then, someone threw a plastic panda at his head, and he lost his temper. The kid who threw the panda at him was across from us.

And he got a fist to the nose. Which lead to him having a bloody nose.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Nico yelled. The whole bus shut up, and looked back at him.

"My nose is bleeding!" the kid cried. The bus stopped, and he walked forward, and we didn't have to hear to know he was telling the bus driver what Nico had done.

"Nico, come up here." he called back.

"Take the panda." I said, handing him the plastic animal. He grabbed it, and pushed his way through the isle. This was when I could see his 'son of Hades' side. The way people leaned away from him, and how he walked like a king would. This was one of the few times I didn't despise his very existence. One of those times where I could see his 'Ghost King' and 'Prince of the Underworld' side, and not the sickly butt-head who I have to share a room with.

But none of that means I'm not going to annoy him.

**HA! I didn't give a hint at what the next prank is gonna be! YES!**

**Sorry this took so long to post…I was very lazy…**

**Please review!**


End file.
